Laten Monokrom
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: Bakat melihat petanda kematian membuat Yuuichirou jemu dengan datarnya kehidupan. Namun siapa sangka, penglihatan terakhir yang kerap mendelusi, bertarung dengan mimpi yang nyaris menghiasi setiap tidur.


**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Genre Alternatif**

Romance, Suspense, Supernatural

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s), ide pasaran, melow drama menye-menye lagi, gore dikit, plot hole, dan the boring.

.

* * *

 **. : LATEN MONOKROM : .**

* * *

Sudah berupaya sebisa mungkin Yuuichirou menuli. Alih-alih telapak tangan, gumpalan kapas telah terjejal di liang kuping. Namun tetap tidak mempan.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dari sebuah alunan siul biasa. Tetapi bagaimana jika nyaris tiap hari suara itu didengarnya? Suara yang mulanya terdengar seperti suitan dari kejauhan, kemudian mendekat dan terus mendekat, hingga akhirnya sampai di kupingnya dalam jarak beberapa senti saja.

Pekik, memang. Bising, iya. Dan yang jelas Yuuichirou trauma.

Pasalnya, ketika mata hijau menoleh pandang, sebuah penampakan wajah hancur berleler merah tersaji. Terus mengusik hingga Yuuichirou berteriak. Meringkuk sampai di pojokan. Menendang-nendang angin. Menyumpal telinga dengan tangan. Memejam mata, kalau perlu Yuuichirou berharap ia buta. Karena dirinya sungguh terguncang.

"Aku mohon jangan lagi! Aku mohon jangan lagi!" Tingkah Yuuichirou serupa bocah yang ketakutan karena melihat hantu.

Sampai akhirnya Guren datang ke ruangannya untuk menenangkan.

"Hei, Yuu. Tenanglah! Ini aku!" Tubuhnya diguncang-guncang. Guren berusaha meyakinkan.

Mendengar bariton khas yang tak mungkin mendusta, Yuuichirou membuka mata. Namun sayangnya kemunculan Guren semata-mata tidak menutupi pemandangan yang menghampar di depan.

Easel dan kanvas melukisnya terbalik. Palet tergeletak sembarang dengan cat warna-warni tertumpah mengotori lantai. Kuasnya terpelanting entah ke mana sebab luput dari matanya. Dan yang paling fokus Yuuichirou tatap adalah; seonggok tubuh dengan wajah ringsek terkulai miring tepat menatapnya balik, berdarah, mengerikan.

Tubuh itu lalu terseret cepat menciptakan bunyi ngilu―padahal tidak ada satu pun yang menarik si wajah bermuka darah. Likuid anyir dari wajahnya menjejaki lantai. Lalu menghilang dimakan bantingan pintu tanpa ada siapa pun yang membuka dan menutup daunnya.

Spontan Yuuichirou meneriakkan satu kata. Dilontarkan teramat panjang. Diteriakan terlampau nyaring. Histeris sambil menutup mata. Semakin meringkuk membekap pendengarannya teramat rapat dengan kedua tangan.

Presensi Guren pun diabaikan.

* * *

Satu yang pasti, sosok itu bukan makhluk tak kasat yang gemar menakuti, melainkan suatu pertanda.

Fakta kedua, bahwa Guren satu-satunya orang pertama yang percaya bahwa Yuuichirou tidak menderita kelainan jiwa.

Hal ketiga, cokelat panas cukup berhasil menenteramkan sekalipun penampakan ngeri itu masih membayang.

"Perlu kuatur janji dengan Shinya?" Guren mencoba menawarkan, mengingat ini sudah kali kesepuluh Yuuichirou membahanakan teriak ketakutan.

Jemarinya masih bergetar, lekas menyeruput sedikit likuid cokelat, tak peduli akan sensasi panas yang menghunjam lidah, Yuuichirou sudah kelu akan rasa. "Tidak perlu."

Terlalu bodoh untuk diprediksi, Yuuichirou benci dengan kemampuan visual yang mana Guren menyebutnya sebagai 'bakat'. Dan Shinya, psikiater pribadinya, menggolongkan sebagai indra keenam. Serta Yoichi, sahabat karibnya yang telah meninggal, menyederhanakan kemampuan itu sebagai 'ilmu cenayang'.

"Kauperlu liburan. Mau kubelikan tiket pesawat? Kau mau liburan ke mana sebut saja!?"

Yuichirou tersenyum rikuh. Pandangannya menatap lurus pada Guren tetapi sebenarnya Yuuichirou melamunkan sesuatu. "Dilihat dari penampilannya aku tidak kenal."

"Eh?"

Gambaran ini bukan hal yang pertama. Mundur saja bertahun-tahun ke belakang saat Yuuichirou masih berusia dua belas tahun. Perdana bayangan itu muncul dan menenggelamkan mimpi-mimpinya. Berupa pisau berlumur darah menancap di dinding dengan simbah merah yang masih segar, menetes-netes menitik lantai. Tatkala Yuuichirou ingin menariknya, pisau itu lenyap sekedip mata seolah halusinasi.

Awal buruk dari kenyataan terburuk. Beberapa minggu kemudian kedua orangtuanya dibantai oleh komplotan perampok di depan matanya.

"Wajahnya pun bersimbah darah, tidak jelas."

Tidak hanya sekali. Mungkin berkali-kali Yuuichirou melihatnya dengan ragam delusi. Ketika Yuuichirou mendapati banyak orang basah kuyup, memeluk tubuh menggigil di pendestrian―padahal matahari terik sekali waktu itu. Dan berakhir sebagai kenyataan pahit, kotanya dilanda tsunami, menewaskan sang paman yang betindak sebagai wali pengganti.

Atau tatkala Yuuichirou berilusi melihat potongan tangan kotor berdebu yang diartikan sebagai kebenaran bahwa sahabat terbaiknya, Yoichi, ditelan reruntuhan bangunan akibat gempa bumi.

Maupun gambar yang mencetak tembok berupa siluet hitam seutas tali yang menggantung terayun. Dan ternyata adalah petanda tetangga di sebelah rumahnya, Akane, yang sudah Yuuichirou anggap sebagai saudara, memilih mati gantung diri karena stres ditinggal kekasihnya kawin lari.

Tentu Yuuichirou tidak bodoh dalam menyimpulkan bahwa sebenarnya penampakan-penampakan itu adalah petunjuk bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan datang mendekat. Timpaan musibah yang kerap berujung ajal, bahkan tergolong tragis. Terlebih, menyerang orang-orang terdekatnya secara bergiliran.

"Aku rasa kau harus berhati-hati, Guren."

Sebuah keharusan bagi Yuuichirou untuk menyampaikan. Karena sekarang hanya Guren satu-satunya kerabat yang ia miliki. Sudah lama dirinya menarik diri dari pergaulan semenjak nyawa orang-orang terkasihnya direnggut satu per satu.

Ya, Yuuichirou tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Kyahahahaha." Respon Guren justru tertawa kecil. Malah dia berguyon. "Kalau begitu, ambil pensil dan kuasmu. Lukis aku sekarang. Sebagai kenang-kenangan."

Pria berpotongan rambut belah tengah itu berdiri. Memberi kode pada Yuuichirou untuk mengikuti. Mereka kembali ke ruangan lukis yang telah dibersihkan dan dibenarkan letak kekacauan akibat Yuuichirou yang sempat dihantui.

Dari muka pintu Yuuichirou memindai. Meneliti kalau-kalau penampakan itu kembali dengan wujud yang mungkin bisa jauh lebih menyeramkan. Yuuichirou harus bersiap jika kembali diserang. Untungnya tidak ada kemunculan dadakan.

Ruangan lukisnya masih sama. Lukisan-lukisan dengan ragam curahan estetika dibiarkan menyandar di sisi-sisi tembok di pinggir lantai. Ada beberapa lukisan yang sengaja ditutup kain, dan ada sebagian yang tidak. Easel berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan menjepit satu kanvas yang belum selesai dikerjakan. Palet, kumpulan cat air, pensil dan kuas dalam berbagai bentuk tersusun rapi di tempatnya.

Guren menyentuh sebuah lukisan bergambar sosok seorang ibu yang tengah menyusui seorang bayi. Sementara Yuuichirou duduk di kursi tunggal berkaki panjang menghadap lukisannya yang masih tahap pengerjaan. Matanya masih sesekali mengintai seisi ruangan, tengah waspada.

Lukisan yang sudah setengah jalan dilepas, digantikan dengan kanvas baru. "Aku akan menggambarmu, Guren. Tapi bukan sebagai kenang-kenangan seperti yang kaubilang."

Mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah sebagai wujud terima kasih Yuuichirou terhadap Guren karena kesediaan pria itu yang mau merawatnya hingga tumbuh besar. Selain itu, Guren pun sangat berjasa dalam memberikan usulan untuk mengasah kemampuan menggambarnya dalam meluapkan ekspresi dan sisi emosional terpendam yang tidak bisa ditunjukkan akibat getirnya hidup yang Yuuichirou rasakan.

Melalu media seni lukislah Yuuichirou bisa mengalirkan emosi. Meninggalkan dunia yang penuh kekhawatiran dan ketakutan. Masuk ke dunia warna dan gambar yang Yuuichirou anggap sebagai dunia menyenangkan, karena ia bisa menghasilkan harmoni antara hati dan pikirannya di sana. Membawanya pada perasaan cinta, bahagia, empati dan kedamaian.

Shinya juga pernah bilang bahwa melukis merupakan salah satu terapi penyembuhan mental. Kematian orangtuanya yang mengenaskan, penglihatan-penglihatan abnormal penuh teka-teki yang kerap membayang dan Yuuichirou harus jeli memikirkan penyampaian kematian itu bermaksud untuk siapa, nyaris menghilangkan sisi kewarasannya. Dengan melukis Yuuichirou dapat melepaskan segenap emosinya, membersihkan luka batin yang dimilikinya.

"Akhirnya kau mau melukisku juga." Segera Guren mengambil kursi lain. Mendudukkan diri di depan kumpulan-kumpulan lukisan yang tergeletak di pinggir lantai. Sebelumnya dia menggeser sedikit salah satu lukisan yang tertutup kain putih. "Gambar aku setampan mungkin dengan lukisan-lukisan di belakang itu sebagai latarnya."

Guren duduk dengan pose dua tangan yang menumpu pada pangkal depan pantat kursi. Satu kakinya sengaja dipanjangkan menapak lantai, sementara kaki yang lain menekuk dan menumpu pada salah satu pondasi mendatar kursi.

"Ah, apa lebih baik lukisan itu ditampakkan saja biar kesannya lebih menarik?" lanjut Guren seraya meraih pembungkus kain. "Mungkin saja lukisan diriku laku dengan harga tinggi. Seperti lukisanmu yang sudah-sudah. Oh, iya sudah berapa lukisanmu terjual dengan harga mahal? Emm, aku lupa menghitung."

Yuuichirou meruncingkan ujung pensilnya dengan pisau kecil. Pandangannya agak menunduk ke bawah. Tersenyum simpel. "Jangan bermimpi."

Jangan bermimpi. Suatu konteks yang lepas dari perkataannya barusan. Melukis bukanlah sebuah ajang untuk Yuuichirou melampiaskan mimpi.

Semenjak mendapatkan penglihatan pertama, Yuuichirou sudah tidak pernah mengalami mimpi di setiap malam. Bunga tidurnya hanyalah satu warna monokrom, yakni hitam pekat. Justru yang terpampang nyata adalah penampakan-penampakan di luar nalar. Membuat psikis Yuuichirou lambat laun mulai tergerogoti. Atas masukan dari Guren dan Shinya, Yuuichirou mengkhayalkan imajinasi untuk ia tuangkan dalam goresan kanvas.

Siapa sangka seorang manusia yang sudah tidak pernah bermimpi pada tiap tidurnya, yang kehidupan nyatanya hanya diselimuti warna monokrom, kini menjadi seorang pelukis hebat yang telah membuahkan banyak karya. Hasil karya dari mimpi seorang yang sudah tidak pernah bermimpi lagi. Ironi.

Namun, satu tahun belakangan, untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua belas tahun, mimpi Yuuichirou kembali datang.

Mendengar tak ada tanggapan lanjut, Yuuichirou menengok.

Lukisan itu sudah sepenuhnya tersibak.

Guren memunggunginya. Menatap lukisan yang sudah tidak tertutup apa-apa. "Wow!"

Mimpi pertama Yuuichirou setelah sekian tahun adalah sosok makhluk berambut pirang dengan warna mata biru jernih seperti lautan yang kini telah ia lampiaskan pada salah satu kanvas dan tengah mereka pandangi.

"Ini sebuah mahakarya!" Guren terkagum. Jemarinya pelan menyusuri permukaan lukisan. "Padahal dia hanya muncul dalam mimpimu. Bagaimana kaubisa menggambar sedetail ini?"

Benar. Makhluk menawan itu kerap muncul di pikirannya lebih sering sebelum penglihatan gaibnya yang ini menakuti.

Berkali-kali melihatnya dalam mimpi, Yuuichirou tentu hapal segala seluk beluk wajah, rona muka, susunan gigi, cara matanya mengerling, bagaimana gerakan helai pirangnya terlambai dimainkan angin, dan betapa indah bibir tipisnya merekah.

Bahkan semakin lama, Yuuichirou merasakan perasaan ganjil yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Sebuah hasrat yang muncul dan mulai menyeruak. Suatu agresi mahadahsyat yang mungkin bakal sanggup membuatnya menangis karena bahagia. Serangan terlampau melenakan dan menyamankan raga maupun jiwa. Seolah kemunculan sosok pirang itu dalam setiap mimpinya menaungi Yuuichirou dari monokrom hitam.

Guren menoleh pada Yuuichirou. "Kira-kira dia wanita atau laki-laki?"

Yuuichirou kembali mengingat tayangan visual si pirang yang begitu terasa nyata. Ketika dia membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah dirinya di atas ranjang, menyambut Yuuichirou dengan mekaran senyum sedetik setelah meretak mata.

Atau tatkala dia meningkahi peralatan di konter dapur dan membawakan masakan dengan raut bahagia ke atas meja di mana Yuuichirou telah duduk di sana. Maupun saat dia memasang mimik meringis manja, dengan desah-desah lenguh melontar dan Yuuichirou mengangkanginya―percaya atau tidak Yuuichirou pernah bersanggama dengan sosok itu dalam mimpi, ia bahkan terbangun dengan cairan hasil ejakulasi mengotori celana dalam.

"Entahlah." Yuuichirou menyungging senyum kecil. Rona merah muda muncul di pipinya meski tipis.

"Hei, kau berani main rahasia-rahasiaan sekarang, ya."

Tanpa diduga, Guren menerjang. Menjepit Yuuichirou di dalam ketiak, menggetok-getok kepalanya. Yuuichirou bertingkah tak berdaya, meminta ampun, padahal pukulan Guren sama sekali tidak terasa sakit.

Terkadang, merileksasikan penat dan membenam diri dalam candaan nyata itu penting. Dan inilah yang kini Yuuichirou lakukan bersama Guren.

Akan tetapi, perkataan Guren sama sekali tidak keliru. Yuuichirou memang menyimpan satu rahasia bahwa ia telah resmi jatuh cinta. Tidak peduli sosok itu hanya fantasi dalam bunga tidur.

* * *

.

. . . * . . .

.

* * *

Monokrom hitam.

Menyerabut mengacaukan pikiran. Tampilannya kini bersatu. Memenuhi mimpi Yuuichirou pada suatu lelap.

Yuuchirou berjalan ke dapur. Pisau-pisau berlumur darah menancap pada dinding-dindingnya. Air mendidih dalam panci. Meletupkan-letupkan gelembung berwarna kecokelatan. Setelah dicermati ada potongan tangan di dalamnya.

Yuuichirou termundur. Kakinya tersandung sesuatu. Ia terjengkang ke belakang. Atensinya kemudian teralih pada benda yang membuat kakinya terantuk tak seimbang. Mata hijau melotot. Ada seonggok tubuh seperti tergencet, melirik seram padanya.

Histeris. Yuuichirou berteriak. Berhasil bangkit berdiri setelah sebelumnya tergopoh untuk bangun. Tungkainya gegas menuju ruang tamu. Di sana sudah ada Akane dengan kepala meneleng duduk di atas sofa, menoleh dengan seringai mengejek.

Tak henti jantungnya olahraga, Yuuichirou kembali dihadirkan oleh presensi dua orangtuanya bersimbah darah. Leher mereka tergorok, isi perut mereka terburai. Sang ayah dengan tas kerja, sementara sang ibu memakaikan dasi kepada sang ayah yang urat lehernya saja sudah putus. Mereka memelas memandang Yuuichirou yang lewat dan sempat terhenti sejenak.

Pintu depan sudah di depan mata. Tanpa membuang waktu Yuuichirou membukanya. Namun sudah ada sejasad bengkak dan berair menghadangnya di balik pintu.

Melangkah maju ia tidak mau, apalagi berbalik mundur. Akane, Yoichi, Ayah, Ibunya sudah hadir di belakang, dan sang paman menghadang di depan. Yuuichirou terkepung oleh penampakan orang-orang tersayangnya dalam wujud mereka meninggal.

Kemudian si wajah berlumur darah muncul secara tiba-tiba. Berjalan sempoyongan namun dengan gerakan sangat cepat. Membuka mulutnya lebar seperti hendak menerkam Yuuichirou.

Sedotan kuat. Tarikan napas lama dan dalam. Yuuichirou tersengal-sengal setelah membuka mata. Ia terbangun dari tidur di lantai di ruang lukis dalam posisi menyamping. Keringat dingin membanjir. Sekujur tubuhnya basah layaknya tertempias air hujan.

Mimpi kedua setelah sosok si pirang. Dan itu mimpi yang sangat mengerikan. Yuuichirou mendapatkan guncangan baru.

Manik hijau mengamati sekitar, cepat dan teliti. Tetapi kemudian terbelalak ketika mendapati seseorang berbatok pirang dengan kemeja putih dan celana kain cokelat memunggunginya, menghadap kanvas yang lagi-lagi masih dalam proses setengah jalan.

Orang itu memutar badan. Tersenyum lebar. Sepasang gigi taringnya yang sedikit lebih panjang tampak seksi tatkala berkata. "Bangun pemalas! Lukisanmu belum selesai!"

Eksistensi magnetik. Yuuichirou terhipnotis untuk melakukan gerakan refleks―bangkit berdiri, berjalan pelan mendekati si pirang. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berada dengan spasi yang sangat dekat dengan orang itu.

Pupilnya bergetar. Tak percaya bahwa sosok itu muncul di hadapannya layaknya magistik abrakadabra.

Bibirnya, wajahnya, rambut pirangnya. Apakah ini sungguh nyata?

Yuuichirou nyaris menangis saking bahagianya rasa jika saja vibra gawai diiringi senandung lagu tidak menginterupsi. Baru tersita sedetik atensinya, sosok pirang itu lenyap sekejap mata.

Miris. Sekarang semuanya serba berkebalikan. Penglihatan mengerikan hadir dalam mimpi. Sementara si pirang mewujud dalam delusi.

Lelah memikirkan, Yuuichirou mengambil ponsel, menyambut saluran telepon.

" _Yuu!_ " Suara Guren. " _Kau pasti tidak akan percaya!_ "

Awalnya Yuuichirou tak merespon, malah menyeka kristal bening. Satu tetes air mata ternyata berhasil lolos.

" _Orang itu. Ah, tidak, si pirang yang sering muncul di mimpimu. Dia ada, Yuu! Dia ada!_ "

Daya pikir Yuuichirou belum sepenuhnya mencerna. "Hah?!"

" _Iya, si pirang yang kaulukis, dia ada di sini! Di galeri! Sekarang sedang memandang lukisanmu! Astaga, seandainya saja kaulihat bagaimana ekspresinya melihat wajahnya sendiri tergambar dalam lukisan!_ "

Detik itu Yuuichirou serasa tertonjok sangat telak.

" _Dia persis sekali, Yuu! Persis seperti yang kaulukis! Hanya saja, dia pria!_ "

* * *

Protokol jalanan dibelah membabi buta. Balap sana. Klakson sini. Manuver berdencit ketika membelok arah. Setir diputar nyaris seratus delapan puluh derajat. Yuuichirou bak dikejar garis mati. Memang mati baginya jika tidak terkejar. Mati dalam mendapatkan kesempatan. Rasanya waktu semakin menipis jika Yuuichirou terlambat barang sedetik.

Tidak cukup hanya berpuas diri menikmati bayangan semunya saja, tatkala mendapat kabar bahwa sosok si pirang betulan ada di dunia nyata, tengah melihat lukisan buatannya, Yuuichirou seperti harus bertatap secara langsung. Ia seperti memiliki keharusan untuk berjumpa dan saling melempar sapa, berkenalan menaut tangan. Kalau bisa lebih, ia berharap dapat menjalin hubungan. Yuuichirou berdoa semoga Guren bisa menahan si pirang asli di galeri lebih lama.

Sayangnya, di tengah jalan Yuuichirou harus melambatkan laju mobilnya. Kemacetan terjadi seratus meter di depan. Tidak tahu persis akibat apa dan kenapa. Apakah karena ada kecelakaan? Atau ada salah satu truk terbalik dan menjadi penyebab terhalangnya jalan? Yuuichirou enggan mengetahui. Di pikirannya hanya satu, ia harus cepat sampai di galeri seni.

Berdecak. Yuuichirou harus memotong jalan. Namun, jalan pintas terdekat adalah di tengah-tengah kemacetan itu. Berbalik pun percuma, karena sudah ada yang mengantri di belakang audinya.

Malas merenungi, Yuuichirou mau tak mau harus ikut merangkak. Setidaknya sampai di belokan pendestrian berjalan lebar yang bukan diperuntukan untuk kendaraan beroda empat. Tetapi Yuuichirou sudah mengalkulasikan bahwa mobilnya muat. Dan di sana dipastikan tidak padat pengguna. Jalur alternatif yang tepat untuk keluar dari kemacetan.

Gusar karena ini terasa sangat lama, Yuuichirou mengambil ponsel berniat menelepon Guren.

Sial. Daya ponselnya habis.

Tahu bakal percuma, Yuuichirou menekan klakson lama. Nyaris emosi.

Pengemudi mobil di sebelahnya tersenyum seringai. Sekelompok remaja dengan audi merah tak beratap, mengejek Yuuichirou dengan cara bersiul.

Yuuichirou menoleh pandang sambil merengut. Pengemudi itu bersiul lagi. Yuuichirou muak dan membuang muka. Mereka malah tertawa. Gila.

Jalan pintas akhirnya diraih. Laju mobil diarahkan melewati pemukiman. Selepas keluar dari situ ia harus menyusuri area pelabuhan yang tak terpakai lagi sebelum sampai kembali ke jalan raya. Tidak sepi tidak ramai, Yuuichirou tetap mengencangkan kemudi.

Jembatan layang sudah di depan mata. Naik ke atas sana Yuuichirou akan kembali ke jalan utama menuju galeri seni.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaprukan teramat keras. Yuuichirou bahkan tidak sempat menengadah ketika sebuah mobil menabrak pembatas jembatan dan melenting, menukik ke arahnya.

Mata membelalak. Tangan memutar penuh setir kemudi. Tetapi akurasi Yuuichirou kurang berhasil. Mobil terbang itu tetap menyasar, mengenai bagian sisi kiri mobilnya.

Dua mobil terjungkir berguling-guling berlawanan arah.

Bunyi kaleng besi terseret menulikan telinga.

Satu mobil terhempas dalam keadaan terbalik, penyok dan ringsek sana-sini. Satu mobil lagi terhempas dalam posisi normal, sama hancurnya.

Lama dan tidak tahu telah berapa menit durasi berlalu.

Sekujur tubuh Yuuichirou mendenyutkan perih bertubi-tubi. Tubuhnya terjepit, tidak bisa bergerak. Kepalanya luar biasa sakit. Penglihatannya kabur dan visualisasinya terbalik.

Balon pengaman kurang berguna. Yuuichirou tetap mengalami cedera parah. Bukan hanya pelipis, tapi di beberapa tempat di bagian kepalanya mengalirkan darah kental. Sangat banyak.

Dadanya memompa. Meminta pasokan udara. Namun semakin ia menghirup napas, semakin tersiksa tulang rusuknya seperti tertusuk-tusuk.

Semakin lama, Yuuichirou menjadi bengek. Sebadan-badannya mengalami mati rasa. Cuma penglihatannya saja yang masih bisa menangkap cahaya. Cahaya samar dari siang hari, visual buram tentang pengemudi satunya, di seberang sana, dengan mobil hancur tapi tidak terbalik, yang wajahnya nyaris tak bisa dikenali karena sepenuhnya tertutup cecair merah, lunglai kepalanya keluar dari jendela dengan mulut menganga.

Setelah itu, penglihatannya perlahan-lahan menghitam tepat ketika ada seseorang yang menghalangi pandangannya, mendekat.

* * *

"Hei, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Nasib mujur masih berpihak, Yuuichirou rupanya masih diberi kesempatan hidup di dunia yang monoton ini. Bahkan Yuuichirou satu kamar perawatan dengan si pengemudi mobil lenting, Shiho Kimizuki.

Dia bercerita bahwa saat berkendara, penyakit ayannya kambuh. Membuatnya kehilangan kendali dan menabrakkan mobil ke pembatas jembatan lalu menghantam mobil Yuuichirou di bawahnya.

Ajaibnya, meski sama-sama mengalami cedera parah, sekarat, nyaris mati, dan sempat koma, keduanya dipertemukan kembali di ruangan yang sama dalam spasi dua atau tiga meter saja.

"Hm. Ini sudah keenam kalinya kau bilang."

"Ini juga sudah keenam kalinya kau hanya menjawab 'hm'."

Yuuichirou susah payah menoleh. "Kau tidak lihat penyangga di leherku? Apa kau juga tidak lihat kaki dan tanganku yang diperban ini?! Kau mau jawaban yang seperti apa, hah? Mau kucium tanganmu sebagai bukti aku memaafkanmu, begitu?"

Kimizuki yang sama-sama terbaring seperti mumi prematur berdecih. "Sensitif sekali. PMS kau?"

Bukan sensitif, hanya muak dengan pernyataan Kimizuki yang berulang-ulang. Yuuichirou sudah memaafkan bahkan sebelum Kimizuki meminta ampun. Namun mendengar pernyataan Kimizuki yang berkesan ia tidak tulus, lama-lama membuatnya kesal.

"Bisa kauhentikan permintaan maafmu? Kalau kudengar kauminta maaf lagi, aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Seketika Kimizuki mengunci mulut.

Yuuichirou pun kembali terlarut pada berbagai kesimpulan. Bahwa kemungkinan terbesar penglihatan terakhirnya tentang sosok bermuka darah adalah Kimizuki. Tetapi selama ini prediksi berkisar hanya pada orang-orang terdekatnya saja. Jangankan dekat, Yuuichirou bahkan tidak kenal sebelumnya dengan Kimizuki. Ataukah mungkin penglihatan itu ditunjukan untuknya, mengingat bahwa dirinya turut menjadi korban?

Dan ada satu lubang yang membuat Yuuichirou tak bisa memahami sampai sekarang. Setiap penglihatan yang hadir selalu berakhir dengan kematian seseorang. Tetapi untuk kasus ini, ia maupun Kimizuki berhasil selamat meski mereka nyaris di ambang maut.

Satu anggapan kurang meyakinkan melintas. Apakah sekarang kemampuan melihat kematiannya sudah meredup? Lantas apakah maksud dari kebenaran bahwa sosok pirang itu benar-benar ada di dunia nyata setelah selama ini hanya menghiasi khayalannya?

Mengingat si pirang, Yuuichirou justru merasakan pilu. Sesak hatinya karena gagal bertemu dengan orang itu. Malah karena terlalu mengejarnya, Yuuichirou diantarkan pada medikasi yang menjadikan tubuhnya harus rehat rotal selama berbulan-bulan dari segala aktivitas duniawi.

* * *

.

. . . * . . .

.

* * *

Gundukan pakaian terlipat rapi di dalam koper. Ditutup kemudian didirikan di samping koper lain yang telah terisi penuh.

"Kau bahkan belum sembuh benar, yakin akan melakukan ini, Yuu?"

Masih ada satu tas besar yang harus disiapkan. "Ini sudah dua puluh hari semenjak aku keluar dari rumah sakit."

Guren tetap memerhatikan, wajahnya khawatir karena Yuuichirou terlihat seperti mau pindahan alih-alih liburan. Barang bawaannya banyak sekali.

"Tapi bukannya kakimu masih terasa ngilu?"

Botol parfum dimasukkan. Rasanya sangat disayangkan jika membeli yang baru nanti. Yuuichirou memanfaatkan apa yang ada. "Itu dua hari yang lalu, Guren. Sekarang sudah tidak lagi."

Masih bertanya. "Tapi kenapa harus ke Berlin?"

"Bukan kenapa-kenapa, Kimizuki yang memilihkan. Aku mengikuti saja, yang penting _refreshing_."

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan Kimizuki? Bukannya dia pengidap epilepsi?"

Lamanya bersisian mendapatkan perawatan di satu ruangan, telah menyimpulkan sebuah pertalian antara Yuuichirou dan Kimizuki.

Banyak hal yang telah mereka bagikan selama masa-masa penyembuhan itu. Saling lempar curahan hati ketika suasana kamar sesepi kuburan, prinsip dan jalan hidup yang berbeda tapi mereka sepaham, sudut pandang dan opini yang bertentangan meski terkadang menyebabkan pertengkaran kecil tapi sebatas sindir-sindiran, membuat Yuuichirou mulai bisa menerima kehadiran seseorang sebagai teman setelah Guren, Yoichi dan Akane yang telah meninggal.

Tidak ada secuil pun dendam yang mengendap dalam dada Yuuichirou sekalipun Kimizuki adalah orang yang pernah menandukkan keselamatan jiwanya. Justru Kimizuki adalah teman mengoceh yang mengasyikan.

"Kalau nanti penyakitnya kambuh, kau juga nanti yang repot, Yuu."

Yuuichirou mengerti bahwa Guren bersikap protektif. Sudah bisa ditebak inti perkataannya pasti menyasar hal yang sama, yakni bujukan agar Yuuichirou tidak jadi pergi. Sebenarnya Guren bisa saja turut serta ke Berlin, hanya saja jadwalnya terbentrok dengan pekerjaan.

"Bilang saja, Guren, kalau kau tidak ingin aku pergi jauh-jauh darimu, 'kan?"

Guren merasa malu. Gelapan. "Ah, itu, anu, maksudku." Dan akhirnya mendapatkan alasan masuk akal. "Ah, kalau nanti kau mendapat penglihatan lagi di sana, berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila kesurupan bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa membantu dan menenangkan dirimu karena kau jauh dariku."

Wajah Yuuichirou berubah muram. Banyak perenungan yang ia lakukan saat mengisi hari-hari di rumah sakit. "Apa pun penglihatan berikutnya dan apa pun fakta yang terjadi kelak, aku sudah bersiap untuk menghadapinya." Lalu ia tersenyum, mencoba tegar, menyembunyikan rasa gentar. "Lagi pula, sepertinya bakatku sudah mulai memudar. Sudah tidak terlalu akurat lagi. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Guren. Aku harap kematian siapa pun itu tidak perlu aku lihat lagi pertandanya."

Guren justru semakin bertambah cemas. "Dari mana kautahu?"

Kegentaran itu hilang, Yuuichirou mengembangkan senyum menjanjikan. "Hanya tahu saja. Aku bisa merasakannya."

* * *

Banyak tempat-tempat wisata di Berlin yang sayang jika dilewatkan. Sebelum berangkat Yuuichirou sudah mengantongi daftar panjang tentang tempat apa saja yang harus ia kunjungi.

Sebagai penyandang bakat seni, Museum Island _Island_ adalah _landmark_ wajib. Dan oh, tentu saja Tembok Berlin. Mural panjang pada sisa-sisa reruntuhannya adalah _spot_ yang ingin Yuuichirou saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Jika ada yang sangat menarik perhatian, mereka akan segera mengabadikannya pada bekal bawaan. Yuuichirou pada buku sketsa, sementara Kimizuki dengan kamera yang terlingkar pada lehernya. Namun, Yuuichirou cukup ragu, apakah memori penyimpanan kamera Kimizuki cukup untuk memerangkap semua tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Sebab dari tadi bunyi kamera terus menjepret tiada henti.

Rasanya tidak cukup menghabiskan semua tempat wisata di Berlin hanya dalam waktu tujuh hari. Tiap tempat seakan memiliki kemampuan sihir yang membuat mereka terlena dan tidak sadar bahwa durasi telah lama memakannya. Seperti di Grunewald, taman kota yang sangat asri dan hijau. Segala aspek dan semua lapisan bumi yang menghiasi taman itu menambatkan rasa nyaman terlampau lebih pada diri Yuuichirou. Sekalipun menghaburnya para pelancong sama sekali tidak mengubah anggapan, justru meyakinkan bahwa taman itu adalah pundi-pundi udara, jantungnya kota. Tempat yang turut bernapas untuk melengkapi kehadiran manusia.

Sudah sangat lama Yuuichirou tidak merasa sehidup ini. Selama ini kehidupannya hanya berkisar antara kuas dan pensil yang menoreh warna pada kanvas. Sebuah dunia yang dapat mengecohnya dari penampakan seram. Kamuflase. Dunia sementara. Kenyataan ini bagai menostalgia bahwa dunia nyata sebenarnya tidak sesemu itu jika ia melihat dan menikmatinya dari sisi yang berbeda.

Selonjong roti dikunyah sebagai pelengkap sejuknya udara musim semi.

"Kau membawa setelan jasmu, 'kan?"

Yuuichirou menjawab simpel di antara kunyahan. "Hum."

"Sehabis dari sini temani aku ke _barber shop_." Semu merah muda menyempil samar pada pipi Kimizuki. "Aku tidak ingin penampilanku terlihat buruk. Ah, poniku sudah panjang."

Nyaris tersedak, Yuuichirou merasa lucu. "Panjang apanya? Kau saja tidak punya poni." Batok merah muda digetok pelan.

Risih. Kimizuki memperlihatkan sejumput rambut yang dirasa panjang. "Kaulihat? Ini panjang baginya."

Mata hijau mendelik sebentar kemudian lanjut menatap danau yang menghampar. "Dasar, orang yang gagal _move on_."

Melengos, Kimizuki menumpulkan badan. Dua tangan menekan tanah berhias rumput kecil hijau ke belakang, jadi tumpuan badan, ikut menatap pemandangan ke depan. "Saat aku mengalami epilepsi di mobil itu, entah kenapa dia orang yang pertama aku pikirkan."

"Itu karena kau banyak dosa padanya."

Kimizuki berdecak kesal, rasa tersinggungnya dibalas. "Daripada kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta, hanya memerawani kuas dan kanvas. Jangan-jangan cairan dari cat air kaujadikan pengganti sabun dalam melampiaskan nafsu onanimu."

Menoleh, sindiran itu telak menghantam. "Kurang ajar! Asal kautahu, aku juga punya orang yang kusuka…i." Yuuichirou tertegun. Ia teringat si pirang. Sosok yang kerap membayang di mimpi dan terakhir ia berdelusi serta mendengar fakta bahwa sosok itu memang ada di dunia nyata dan tengah memandangi lukisan buatannya di galeri. Kesempatan bertemu dengannya mungkin hanya satu kali dalam seumur hidup dan sayangnya adalah kesempatan emas bagi Yuuichirou yang tidak ia dapatkan.

Nyaris satu tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian kecelakaan. Keberadaan dan informasi si pirang asli hilang bak ditelan bumi. Pun mimpi-mimpi tentangnya sudah mulai jarang. Yuuichirou menghitung hanya ada tiga sampai empat kali dalam satu bulan ia bermimpi si pirang, tidak sesering dulu. Namun meski demikian, Yuuichirou tetap mencinta sampai ke dasar hati yang paling dalam.

* * *

Setelah selama ini Kimizuki mengikuti kemauan Yuuichirou ke mana pun pergi, kini giliran si mata hijau itu yang menuruti ke tempat kepala merah muda pergi.

Permintaan Kimizuki tidak muluk-muluk, cukup menemaninya pergi ke konser orkestra simfoni. Mantannya, Sangu Mitsuba, bergabung ke dalam rombongan Orkestra Sanguinem yang akan mengadakan konser tepat pada malam ini di Berlin.

Sejauh mata memandang, para penonton rata-rata berpakaian nyaris seragam. Setelan hitam jas dan gaun-gaun. Mulai dari gaun yang panjang, mencapai lutut, atau semata kaki, dengan hiasan sederhana sampai berpayet-payet berkilau di bawah lampu yang sengaja disetel remang-remang, tetapi tidak terkesan urakan, elegan malahan. Seelegan para pemain orkestra yang semuanya bergaun hitam dan bersetelan jas sama hitamnya.

Yuuichirou dan Kimizuki duduk di barisan keempat dari depan. Kimizuki sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang dapat menatap jelas wajah mantan kekasihnya. Hanya barisan itu tempat terdekat yang berhasil Kimizuki dapatkan.

Di atas panggung, para pemain orkestra terdiri dari beberapa kelompok. Pada kelompok terdepan, ada dua tim pemain yang sengaja diatur berposisi menyamping dan saling berhadapan. Pada sebelah kiri terdiri dari para pemain biola. Di seberangnya diisi oleh para penggesek cello, dan para pemain bass ganda. Satu pemain piano diletakkan di tengah-tengah agak mencondong di bagian sebelah kiri.

Di barisan setelah seksi alat musik gesek, berjejer para pemain alat musik tiup. Barisan pertama terdiri dari para pemain _woodwind_ yang lebih didominasi oleh wanita. Di barisan kedua, seksi _brass_ dan alat musik tiup yang tergolong besar―seperti tuba―kebanyakannya dimainkan oleh lelaki. Di susunan paling akhir ada para pemain perkusi, dan satu pengetuk _triangle,_ semuanya dimainkan oleh pria. Untuk dua kubu ini berposisi menghadap penonton.

Acara dibuka oleh tepuk tangan penonton, diiringi dengan kemunculan sang dirigen. Rambutnya perak panjang dikuncir tunggal dengan pita warna hitam. Caranya berjalan cukup gemulai. Bisa dipastikan bahwa dia luwes dalam mengaba. Pun wajahnya ekspresif menghilangkan kesan tegang para pemusik yang kelihatannya seperti tengah grogi.

Konser pun dimulai dengan alunan biola. Gesekannya seperti merayap, dengan tempo yang agak cepat. Solo cello kemudian masuk irama, lebih tertonjol bahkan, dan disambut dengan iringan cello dan bass ganda lainnya. Lalu dentum-dentum perkusi menghiasi, campur aduk dengan seksi gesek namun menciptakan padu harmoni. Musik kemudian dilanjutkan dengan alunan syahdu obo dan flute, lirih dan jernih ditemani oleh iringan indah biola.

Kimizuki berbisik. Yuuichirou harus lebih mendekatkan liang kupingnya agar dapat mendengar―padahal mereka bersebelahan―sebab orkestra musik menggelegar sampai ke jantung.

"Yang pirang itu, yang matanya ungu. Itu Mitsuba."

Mitsuba adalah wanita yang bisa dikatakan memiliki tubuh berisi dan tergolong cantik. Dia duduk di bagian seksi _woodwind_ , menjadi salah satu pemain obo bass. Dan dia mendapatkan peran sebagai solois obo bass pada satu suita.

Yuuichirou memang tidak begitu paham dengan musik. Ia hanya bisa sedikit bermain piano dan permainannya pun sangat buruk. Namun, musik dan lukisan sama-sama seni. Jangankan ia, orang awam sekalipun bisa dengan mudah menangkap estetika yang disampaikan orkestra.

"Pemain biola yang paling depan ini mirip dengan mantanmu." Yuuichirou baru saja memerhatikan ketika solois biola bermain dalam mengantarkan musik ke komposisi selanjutnya.

Kimizuki menanjamkan pandangan. "Ah, itu Aoi, kakaknya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia masuk dalam orkestra."

Mata hijau spontan bergeser arah ke seberang Aoi, seorang pemain di seksi gesek yang pada permulaan konser memainkan solo cello. Rambutnya pirang ditata kelimis ke belakang. Dan Yuuichirou baru menyadari bahwa ia kenal wajah orang itu.

Mendadak suara gemuruh orkestra menjadi senyap dalam ruang pendengarannya.

Tanpa sadar jantung Yuuichirou seakan disambar petir.

Tanpa sadar fokus perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada salah satu cellis tepat di seberang wanita bernama Aoi.

Tanpa sadar Yuuichirou refleks berdiri.

Tanpa sadar tungkai Yuuichirou melangkah sendiri.

Tanpa sadar Yuuichirou telah naik ke atas panggung bagai tersihir.

Tanpa sadar Yuuichirou telah berdiri tepat di depan pemain cello berambut pirang yang ditata kelimis.

Si pirang menoleh bingung mendapati Yuuichirou tidak tahu malu naik ke atas panggung sambil menatap intens padanya. Sebingung semua orang yang berhadir. Papan notasi dan gerakan tangan pengaba sudah tidak menarik lagi untuk semua pemain orkestra pandang.

Bagai orang tolol Yuuichirou memegang tangan si pirang.

Si pirang lekas menarik tangannya agar terlepas, spontan berdiri. Ekspresinya kaget bukan main. Musik orkestra sempurna terhenti oleh sikap defensif salah satu cellis yang justru memainkan gesekan terakhir dengan nada sumbang. Mencemarkan padu harmoni.

Mata biru menuntut tanya sangat besar namun seperti enggan mengucapkan.

Kasak-kusuk mengudara. Yuuichirou dan si pirang menjadi poros atensi.

Tanpa sadar Yuuichirou sudah dibawa oleh beberapa orang yang bertindak sebagai petugas keamanan.

Kimizuki pura-pura tidak kenal, semakin mengenyakkan tubuh pada kursi ketika Yuuichirou berontak dibawa pergi.

* * *

.

. . . * . . .

.

* * *

Berniat mengambil botol permen pemutih gigi, tangan Yuuichirou tidak sengaja menyentil sebuah kotak kecil. Sekotak kondom terjatuh dari rak pajangan. Kontan Yuuichirou memungut guna mengembalikan ke tempat semula. Namun belum sempat meletakkannya, si pirang telah berdiri di hadapan.

Mata biru mengamati kondom yang dipegang Yuuichirou. Si kepala hitam bukannya lekas menaruh kembali ke rak pajangan justru menyembunyikannya di balik belakang badan.

"Benda ini terjatuh sendiri."

Sirat datar si pirang geming kemudian memutar badan, melenggang. Yuuichirou mengejar beberapa meter di belakang, namun si pirang sudah lebih dulu mencapai pintu keluar minimarket.

Ketika Yuuichirou nyaris mencapai pintu geser membelah otomatis demi menyusul si pirang, petugas kasir menyela, "Hei, bayar dulu yang itu!"

Sepersekian detik Yuuichirou memandang kondom yang kenapa malah ia bawa, kemudian melemparkannya dan ditangkap tangkas oleh petugas kasir. "Siapa yang mau beli."

Lalu pergi dari sana. Mencari-cari keberadaan si pirang yang telah menghilang entah ke mana.

Trotoar disusuri kurang lebih sepanjang seratus meter.

"Selain penguntit, kau juga ternyata seorang maniak." Bariton suara itu membuat Yuuichirou menghentikan tungkai dan membalik badan.

Rupanya aksi Yuuichirou ketahuan.

Semenjak pertemuan perdana yang menyita perhatian di konser orkestra, segenap pikiran dan fokus dunia Yuuichirou hanya teratensi pada cellis itu.

Sosok yang dulu hanya dipercaya sebagai khayalan semu, pewarna pada mimpi-mimpi monoton, kini bereksistensi di depan mata, hidup dan bernapas. Kesempatan emas yang sempat tertunda untuk ia dapatkan. Dan Yuuichirou bersumpah akan menggenggam kesempatan itu jika kembali datang.

"Aku tahu siapa kau. Kau si pengganggu di konser itu, bukan?"

"Yuu." Tanpa dipinta Yuuichirou menyebutkan nama. "Hyakuya Yuuichirou. Kaubisa memanggilku, Yuu."

Si pirang menautkan alis, heran. "Aku sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak melaporkanmu dengan tuntutan penguntitan. Katakan apa maumu?"

Untuk bisa mencapai ke tahap ini Yuuichirou memerlukan banyak usaha. Ia menunda kepulangannya, menyebabkan Guren di pulau seberang sana misuh-misuh karena ini sudah lewat dari jadwal Yuuichirou untuk kontrol medikal. Pun Yuuichirou memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk mencari tahu informasi tentang si pirang, termasuk mengintai dari kejauhan yang sayangnya berakhir ketahuan.

"Aku ingin berkenalan." Jawaban langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku tebak kau pasti sudah tahu siapa namaku."

"Mikaela, bukan?"

Mikaela terbelalak. Mungkin tadi dia hanya asal bilang. "Sejauh apa kautahu tentangku?" kedua tangannya bersedekap. Sorot matanya serius.

"Emm," Yuuichirou berpikir sejenak. "Kau berdarah setengah Rusia dan Jepang. Sudah mengikuti orkestra sejak kau masih sekolah akademik musik. Kau fasih berbahasa Jepang sekalipun kautinggal lama di Jerman. Tahun lalu kau mengunjungi orangtua angkatmu di Jepang. Dan orangtua kandungmu―" Yuuichirou cukup ragu untuk melanjutkan, "mencampakkanmu karena mereka mengikuti sekte aliran sesat."

Dada Mikaela naik turun. Ada sirat nanar dalam kelereng birunya. Yuuichirou salah membaca situasi. Seharusnya ia tidak menyebutkan bagian terakhir itu.

"Maaf, Mika. Seharusnya aku―"

"Kau sudah tahu siapa namaku. Anggap saja kita sudah berkenalan. Dan sekarang jangan ikuti aku lagi!"

Mikaela memutar badan, mengambil langkah gegas. Mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku celana dan menyalakannya sambil berjalan. Linting nikotin dihisap satu hirupan dalam sampai bara pada ujung rokok bertambah nyala. Dan sempat menggerutu karena hawa musim semi begitu dingin. Mikaela kembali bersedekap, merengkuh diri.

Yuuichirou ternyata masih berjuang, tetap mengikuti dan menjawab pertanyaan mengambang Mikaela. " _Sweater_ -mu terlalu tipis, Mika. Karena itu kau kedinginan."

Mikaela menggeleng. Apatis pada presensi yang masih saja membuntutinya. Kecepatan gegas kaki ditambah.

"Mika! Hei, Mika! Tunggu aku!" Yuuichirou mencoba mengejar laju Mikaela. Sedikit kewalahan karena mereka kini berada di wilayah padat pengguna.

Masih tidak dihiraukan dan melihat Mikaela semakin menambah kecepatan, Yuuichirou mantap setengah berteriak. "AKU MENYUKAIMU, MIKA!"

Ucapan Yuuichirou sukses menyita atensi Mikaela. Angin musim semi lembut menyapa helai ikal pirang ketika menoleh pandang ke belakang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mikaela berbalik, melangkah maju menuju Yuuichirou yang telah menghenti langkah, berada di tengah-tengah. Rokok yang belum habis dibuang. Digilas dengan sekali injakan kuat. Telunjuknya menunjuk. "Dengar. Jangan karena kautahu sebagian tentang diriku dari hasil pencarian, bukan berarti kaubisa menipuku dengan perkataan konyolmu itu, Tuan Penguntit. Kau hanya mengandalkan informasi lama, tidak mengenalku yang sebenarnya. Kita bahkan baru pertama kali ini berbicara secara langsung. Kita tidak hidup di zaman picisan Romeo dan Juliet yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Sebadan-badan Yuuichirou pasrah, berkata apa adanya. "Memang benar. Kita bukan hidup dalam cerita roman klasik. Tapi percaya atau tidak, aku menyukaimu bukan semenjak pertemuan pertama kita di konser orkestra. Aku menyukaimu sudah sejak lama, Mika. Bukan di Berlin dan bukan pula sekarang. Aku menyukaimu lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu."

Mikaela tertawa. Tawa seperti mengejek seakan semua pernyataan Yuuichirou adalah omong kosong.

"Kau boleh menganggap ini lucu. Tapi yang aku katakan ini bukan kebohongan. Kau sudah sering kulihat, Mika. Di setiap mimpiku."

Mata hijau ditatap tajam, tidak ada gerak atau larian sekecil apa pun pada kelereng zamrud, sorot lurus dan fokus, berkata dari mata ke mata, seolah penuturan Yuuichirou barusan memang tidak mendusta. "Berkat kemunculanmu di setiap malam, aku bisa menjaga kewarasanku."

Mikaela menggeleng lagi seraya melangkah mundur. Memutar badan lagi. Berjalan meninggalkan Yuuichirou, lagi.

"Satu tahun yang lalu―"

Mendengar itu tungkai Mikaela sempat terhenti sejenak, namun lanjut melenggang, lagi.

"―lukisan dirimu yang kaulihat di galeri seni di Jepang, itu aku yang melukisnya."

* * *

Halogen warna-warni berpendar, berkedip-kedip menjadi satu-satunya hiasan pencahayaan. Musik disko modern adalah santapan telinga ketika pengunjung memijakan kaki. Dan ragamnya makhluk adam merupakan hidangan mata untuk para penikmat yang gemar main sanggama lewat belakang.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk memindai, Yuuichirou sudah mendapati incarannya, duduk di konter dengan segelas sloki. Yuuichirou mendaratkan pantat tepat di sebelahnya.

Mikaela menoleh, mengukir senyum teramat tipis. "Kau bahkan tahu aku sering mengunjungi bar homoseksual. Menakjubkan." Entah sindiran atau pujian, Yuuichirou diam dan membiarkan.

Separuh sisa isi sloki tandas ditenggak. Mikaela bahkan meminta bartender untuk menuangkan alkohol baru.

"Aku datang ke sini bermaksud untuk pamit padamu. Besok aku akan pulang."

Tertawa kecil. Bibir tipis Mikaela semakin terkembang. Satu tegukan lagi sebelum berkata. "Kau menyerah karena kutolak?"

Pelan Yuuichirou menggeleng, menyungging senyum sama mekarnya. "Dari awal aku memang tidak berharap kau akan membalas cintaku. Pengakuanku waktu itu semata hanya sekadar menyembuhkan rasa sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali kalau aku hanya melihat saja dan perasaan ini tidak kuungkapkan. Lagi pula, untuk membina sebuah relasi khusus tidak perlu harus menunggu saling memiliki dulu, bukan?"

Raut Mikaela datar. Tak ada balasan atas keterusterangan hati Yuuichirou. Justru dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Baiklah, karena hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu di sini, malam ini kau kutraktir. Dilihat dari wajah, sepertinya kau tidak kuat minum. Minum yang ringan-ringan saja, ya."

Di mana pun keberadaannya, di segala kesempatan apa pun juga, Yuuichirou akan senantiasa memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk memandangi wajah Mikaela berlama-lama. Karena wajah itu kelak hanya akan kembali menghiasi imajinasinya. Tanpa ada sosok nyatanya yang akan mengerling balik, atau melontar senyum simpul seringai, maupun melempar timbre bernada ketidakpercayaan.

Pendar lampu remang bar sedikit pun tidak membuat Yuuichirou kesulitan menatap.

Tangan si pirang melambai pada sang bartender. "Berikan dia jus jeruk."

Tatkala satu gelas berisi likuid oranye dihidangkan, muncul seorang kenalan Mikaela menyapa.

"Hei, Mika." Orang itu melirik Yuuichirou yang akan menyedot jus. "Kaubawa barang baru kenapa tidak dikenalkan?"

Gerakan leher Mikaela mulai sempoyongan. "Dia penguntit yang kuceritakan waktu itu, Lacus."

Ekspresi kaget Lacus seperti dibuat-buat. "Oh, si pengacau konser orkestra itu, ya."

Julukan yang hanya bisa Yuuichirou telan dengan wajah semringah. 'Si Pengacau Orkestra'. Menurut Yuuichirou 'Tuan Penguntit' terdengar lebih baik.

"Ya ampun, ternyata dia jauh lebih tampan dari yang di konser waktu itu." Helai ungu disampirkan ke belakang telinga kanan. "Omong-omong kau _top_ atau _bottom_?"

Yuuichirou tersedak. Nyaris memuncratkan cairan mulut jika tidak mengingat Mikaela yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara Mikaela hanya terkekeh.

"Wah, dilihat dari respon sepertinya kau belum berpengalaman."

Mikaela menenggak isi slokinya lagi hingga tandas. Meminta dituang lagi entah sudah yang keberapa.

"Aku rasa kau harus belajar banyak dari Mika. Dan kau harus tahu ini, pengacau orkestra, Mika tidak sejalang kelihatannya."

"Sialan!" Mikaela sempat-sempatnya mengumpat di antara tenggakan yang lekas habis dalam hitungan detik. Dan kembali meminta tambah.

"Begini-begini Mika orang yang setia. Bokongnya tidak akan asal ditusuk kecuali jika dia sangat mencintai pasangannya."

"Tidak seperti kau, ya, seks satu malam."

Alkohol habis. Dan dituang baru.

"Oh, tentu, tapi kita seks sehat, pakai pengaman."

Ditenggak lagi. Habis lagi. Dituang lagi.

Lama-lama Yuuichirou jeri melihatnya. Wajah Mikaela tampak mabuk. Ocehan Lacus yang masih berdendang tidak jelas ke mana sudah tidak ia dengarkan.

Si pirang memijat kening, sedikit meringis di balik sesekali senyumnya menanggapi bincangan Lacus.

Yuuichirou tidak tahan untuk berkata. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Mika?"

Yang menjawab malah Lacus. Memutar bola mata. "Paling sebentar lagi dia ambruk."

Yuuichirou semakin bertambah khawatir. Tiba-tiba Mikaela melemparkan kunci padanya. "Kunci apartemenku."

Kunci diambil, ditatap sebentar. Dan ketika Yuuichirou kembali mengalihkan pandang ke surai pirang, kepala Mikaela sudah terkulai lemas di atas meja konter. Pingsan. Tak sadar.

Sementara Lacus hanya mengedikkan bahu.

* * *

Ada hal yang tidak harus dituruti jika itu menyangkut nafsu berahi yang menggelegak tak terkontrol. Dan Yuuichirou masih bisa menahan sekalipun pemandangan indah di ranjang nyaris meruntuhkan keimanan.

Yuuichirou lebih mengabadikan sosok lelap Mikaela yang damai di atas ranjang pada buku sketsa. Duduk di lantai tak berlapak, di sisi sebelah kanan ranjang, berjam-jam terjaga karena takut waktu mengikis ketika ia turut terlelap serta.

Masalah begadang, Yuuichirou ahlinya. Rasa kantuk lenyap jika jemari dan intuisinya tengah bermain dengan pensil dan gambar. Dan sekarang gambaran terakhirnya nyaris rampung ketika sepasang jarum jam membentuk pukul delapan pagi.

Beberapa notifikasi ponsel diabaikan. Salah satunya pasti dari Guren yang mengingatkan dirinya untuk pulang. Tetapi, maaf, penerbangan sudah tidak bisa terkejar. Yuuichirou tidak miskin uang, ia bisa membeli tiket penerbangan ke Jepang kapan pun ia mau.

Pensil telah menggores penuh ketelitian. Rinci menggambarkan bagaimana tubuh itu terbaring telentang dengan sebelah tangan yang terlipat di atas perut. Pun wajahnya miring menghadap Yuuichirou dengan mata tertutup.

Mikaela tidak tampak seperti pemabuk yang terlelap dengan jeleknya. Justru terlihat seperti seorang manusia normal yang tidak ada kejadian minum-minum alkohol pada malam sebelumnya. Pulas tertidur dengan memesona. Yah, karena memang Mikaela sudah menawan dari sananya. Jadi bagaimanapun bentuk mukanya saat tidur, tetap saja jelita.

Sepasang pelupuk itu kemudian meretak. Menampilkan sepasang kelereng lazuardi. Mikaela mengerjap-ngerjap lemah. Mungkin memokuskan pandangan.

Tatkala seluruh kesadarannya terkumpul, tiba-tiba dia meringis seraya memegang kepala. Lalu bergelung membelakangi Yuuichirou.

Gambaran pada buku sketsa tersita. "Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Suara lirih. "Tidak perlu."

Yuuichirou geming, tidak kembali melanjutkan gambaran, tidak pula beranjak dari duduknya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Lama ia bertingkah begitu, hingga akhirnya Mikaela membalik badan. Berbaring miring menghadapnya. Masih memegang kepala. "Bukannya kaupulang hari ini?"

"Ah, sudah tidak sempat lagi."

"Gara-gara aku?"

Yuuichirou sedikit terkesiap tetapi tidak diperlihatkan. Pertanyaan Mikaela dibiarkan menggantung.

"Kau tidak mencoba untuk menyentuhku, Yuu- _chan_?"

Yuuichirou sedikit menautkan alis. Ada embel-embel sufiks pada namanya. Agak bingung karena sejauh ini Mikaela hanya menyebutnya dengan julukan 'Tuan Penguntit'.

"Apa kautahu, bahwa aku kalau tak sadar karena mabuk tidak akan merasakan apa pun lagi. Seperti tidur mati, Yuu- _chan_. Kau tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyetubuhiku?"

Yuuichirou menggeleng cepat. Ia memang teramat cinta dengan Mikaela, sangat-sangat cinta. Tetapi sebesar apa pun hasrat keinginannya, tidak akan sampai membuatnya gelap mata. Yuuichirou tahu bagaimana caranya menghargai orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan berbuat kurang ajar padamu, Mika."

Mikaela menyunggingkan senyum menggoda. Membuat Yuuichirou harus menelan ludah lebih lama.

Kemudian dia mengambil sesuatu pada laci nakas dan melemparnya pada Yuuichirou.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan tindakan kurang ajar padaku."

Yuuichirou memaku batu mengamati se- _sachet_ kontrasepsi menggeletak di dekat buku sketsa. Dan semakin mematung tatkala Mikaela dalam sekejap memoloskan tubuhnya begitu saja.

Yuuichirou menganga lebar. Pemandangan yang menghampar di depannya itu sangat menggoda.

Yuuichirou sejenak seakan sulit bernapas. Berahinya membumbung tinggi. Bagian bawah perutnya berdenyut-denyut, seperti terasa ada yang mengetat.

"Yuu- _chan_." Wajah pirang sedikit menengok. "Aku tidak suka menunggu."

"Tapi a―ak―aku, da―n dan kit―kita―" hajaran nafsu membuat Yuuichirou terbata.

"Kau memang bukan yang pertama, tapi apa kauingat perkataan Lacus di bar tadi malam?"

 _Begini-begini Mika orang yang setia. Bokongnya tidak akan asal ditusuk kecuali jika dia sangat mencintai pasangannya._

Yuuichirou seketika berdiri. Tersadarkan. "Ja―jadi? Ta―tapi sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kapan, ya?" Tatapan Mikaela condong ke kiri menatap langit-langit, tingkahnya dibuat selugu mungkin. "Aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja."

Cukup. Yuuichirou tak tahan. Batas kesabarannya sampai.

Lalu adegan selanjutnya adalah…

―mereka akhirnya tidur bersama.

* * *

.

. . . * . . .

.

* * *

Secarik kertas bercetak angka satu dan lima, pelan jatuh layaknya daun gugur. Seakan memiliki mata di belakang, Yuuichirou tahu bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa di balik punggung.

Lamban jakun naik turun meneguk saliva. Leher Yuuichirou melakukan gerakan patah-patah memaling arah.

Akane berleher meneleng, Yoichi bertubuh gepeng, kedua orangtuanya bersimbah darah, dan sang paman bertubuh licin bengkak berair, berjejer tepat di samping kalender yang menggantung dengan kertas terdepan bercetak angka enam belas bulan Oktober.

Mata hijau membelalak.

Sekalipun penampakan itu sudah pernah Yuuichirou lihat, namun tetap saja selalu berhasil menciptakan efek kejut.

Bertepatan itu pula pintu kamarnya terkuak. Refleks tatapan Yuuichirou berpindah.

"Yuu- _chan_ , kau sedang apa? Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi!"

Linglung, Yuuichirou kembali menoleh pada kalender. Lembar yang bertanggal angka lima belas masih menggantung. Kali ini Yuuichirou yang merobek sehingga tanggal enam belas tertampil paling depan.

Selepasnya, Yuuichirou mengikuti Mikaela ke ruang tamu. Guren dan Kimizuki sudah duduk menghadap kue ulang tahun yang menghampar di atas meja.

Acara kekanak-kanakan, padahal usianya sudah seperempat abad lebih setahun. Yuuichirou bisa saja menolak acara kecil-kecilan ulang tahunnya. Tetapi sang pencetus tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pasangan hidup, Mikaela. Jika berani membuatnya marah, Yuuichirou akan ditinggalkannya pergi terbang ke Jerman. Kejam memang.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau merayakan ulang tahunmu, Yuu?" Guren berseloroh.

"Entahlah." Yuuichirou enggan mengingat. Lebih tepatnya kejadian itu terlalu mengilukan untuk diingat. Kejadian di mana hari pertama orang-orang terkasih Yuuichirou dirampas dengan bejat.

Empat belas tahun baru bisa Yuuichirou mendapatkan penggantinya. Hasil dari menemukan satu per satu dari berbagai kejadian yang tidak disengaja. Keluarga sederhana kecil yang berhasil mengukirkan kembali mimpi-mimpinya.

Guren, satu-satunya kerabat yang sembari dulu setia mendampingi. Kimizuki, sahabat mengasyikan yang didapat dari peristiwa kecelakaan mobil. Dan Mikaela, jelmaan nyata dari bayangan mimpi yang kerap menghiasi setiap malam, petanda yang sekarang Yuuichirou paham bahwa sosok pirang itu ternyata adalah masa depannya.

Lagu sakral dikumandangkan. Sebelum dipersilakan meniup lilin, Yuuichirou bukan menutup mata memanjatkan doa dalam hati, melainkan menengok ke belakang.

Wujud-wujud mengerikan itu, penampakan orang-orang yang sudah meninggal, berhadir guna melontarkan senyum ketika Yuuichirou tanpa takut memandang.

 _Aku sekarang punya mereka._

Keluarga kecil yang akan senantiasa menyembuhkan luka, meramaikan hidup senyapnya dari rasa trauma.

"Kaulihat apa, Yuu?" Kimizuki heran melihat Yuuichirou tersenyum sendiri pada dinding di belakang.

"Yuu- _chan_?" Pun Mikaela sama bingungnya.

Hanya Guren yang mungkin tahu, tetapi memilih untuk diam saja.

Lekas Yuuichirou menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa." Dan kembali menghadap kue ulang tahun.

Lilin ditiup dengan satu kali embusan.

Asap tipis terbang, bukan untuk mengirimkan doa kepada Tuhan, melainkan untuk melayangkan kehidupan pilunya yang telah lalu.

* * *

 **SELESAI**

* * *

laten

 **la•ten** /latén/ _a_ tersembunyi; terpendam; tidak kelihatan (tetapi mempunyai potensi untuk muncul).

monokrom

 **mo** **•** **no** **•** **krom** _n_ lukisan atau reproduksi berwarna tunggal. [Dan saya menjadikan kata monokrom sebagai diksi satu warna].

Maksud dari laten monokrom merujuk pada kemampuan Yuuichirou yang dapat melihat petanda kematian.

 **Easel** alat penyangga berkaki tiga untuk mendudukkan kanvas untuk melukis.

 **Woodwind** instrumen musik tiup kayu, karena sekarang sudah tidak mudah lagi untuk menemukan kayu yang baik maka bahan pembuatnya diganti menjadi logam.

 **Bass ganda (double bass)** instrumen string terbesar. Wujudnya seperti cello tapi lebih besar.

 **Brass** alat musik tiup yang terbuat dari kuningan, suara yang dihasilkannya lebih berat dan keras daripada alat musik tiup woodwind.

 **Flute, obo, obo bass** merupakan alat tiup anggota keluarga woodwind.

 **Cellis** penyebutan untuk pemain cello.

* * *

 **a/n**

Sebenarnya fanfik ini dipersembahkan untuk ultahnya Yuuichirou, tapi karena belum rampung pas hari H, pun selesainya berhari-hari kemudian, serta nuansa hari jadinya tidak berasa, saya memutuskan untuk membatalkan publis fanfik ini sebagai hadiah Yuuichirou.

Saya merasa fanfik ini begitu banyak kekurangan. Seharusnya banyak hal yang kudu dieksplorasi lagi, dan sepatutnya ada alasan kuat yang mendasari beberapa adegan, tapi saya tidak menerangkannya secara detail sehingga kesannya kayak buru-buru dan terciptalah banyak lubang, jadinya malah maksa sekali, kan? Maafkanlah kemampuan saya yang sepertinya perlu diasah lebih banyak lagi.

Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, saya sangat berterima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca fanfik ini sampai selesai.

* * *

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
